thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Running On Empty
This is the second episode of Old Man Dwight. Story *Six years ago *A fight breaks out between Rick and Sherry. Rick: NO! Sherry: This world would be a better place without people like you! Rick: Have you lost your mind? *Sherry pulls a knife on Rick, Sherry: The fact that you think I'm crazy proves this is the right thing to do. *Sherry then grabs Rick's throat and starts to choke him. Sherry: Rick Grimes dies today. Rick: Stop. St- *Rick then kicks her away. Sherry hits a table and breaks her neck. Rick: Sherry? Sherry! Fuck! *Andrea then walks in. Andrea: Rick, is she dead? Rick: It was an accident. Andrea: My God. You... *Andrea collapses to the floor. Rick: Andrea! Andrea? *Rick helps Andrea up. Andrea: Sorry I...lost my balance there. Rick: Are you okay? Andrea: Not really. No. *Andrea shows Rick her bite. Rick: Oh God. Andrea. Andrea: Yeah. I fucked up. *Andrea and Rick start to cry. Andrea: I'm sorry. Rick: Don't. Andrea? Andrea! SOMEBODY HELP ME! *Michonne walks in. Michonne: Oh God! Rick: She's still breathing. She just passed out. She's...she's alive. Michonne: She was bitten hours ago. There were so many of them, we had to drive them into the ocean to be sure. She wouldn't leave until it was done. Rick: You couldn't make her? Michonne: Oh, Rick, you can't make Andrea do anything. Isn't that one of the reasons you love her so much? *Dwight walks in. Dwight: Oh shit. Sherry! *Dwight runs over to Sherry's lifeless body. Dwight: Oh god, Oh God! What did she do? Rick: She tried to stab me. It was an accident. We need to get her to a bed. Help me carry her. *Rick and Michonne carry Andrea out of the room. Dwight stares at them with a look of distrust. As they left, Sherry reanimated and ran to Dwight. Dwight: Sorry, honey. *Dwight shot the zombified Sherry in the head with a handgun. *Present day *Cecil came across a bloody knife on the bathroom sink. Impaled through it is a heart. Cecil believed that it was human. Carter: Cecil, it's time for dinner. Cecil: That heart's probably nothing. *The five of them gathered for dinner. Denise made and prepared steak, which Carter found when he raided a meat locker two weeks prior. Denise: Food is hard to come by these days. But, you'll be glad when you find it. Dwight: Thanks. Denise: Your welcome. Cecil: I think I found something disturbing in your upstairs bathroom. Carter: What it it. We have a child here, you know. Cecil: I found a heart. I think that it is human. Carter: No, that's a cow heart. I was going to throw it away. Cecil: I'll go do that. *Cecil throws the heart in the trash and comes back down. Alex: Daddy. Carter: Yes, Alex. Alex: Are these men bad, daddy? Carter: No, they're fine. Alex: Yay! *After they finished eating, Dwight walked over to talk with Carter. Dwight: Carter. Carter: Yes, Dwight. Dwight: What are you going to do about Alex? He's gonna have to grow up in this world. Carter: He'll be fine. He's got us. Dwight: Thanks. Uh, is that light always in that window? Carter: No. Dwight: I'm going to check it out. *Dwight walked over to the house. He decided to walk in through the front door, due to his age. Chris: Another survivor. Alec: Brother, that's interesting. He's quite old. Wendy: Yep. He's older. Looks like he's been through a lot. And, what happened to hsi face. Alec: Looks like he got burned. Nick: I know him! That's Dwight! Dwight: Nick?! Cast *Dwight *Cecil Black *Carter *Denise *Alex *Wendy *Chris Smith *Alec Smith *Nick Wilson *Sherry *Rick Grimes *Andrea *Michonne Deaths *Sherry (Alive and Zombified) *Andrea (Off-Panel, Confirmed Fate) Trivia *The flashback sequence was changed following the release of Issue 166 in order to remain canon in the series.